


Save Point

by wanderingKite



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Original Work
Genre: Arguing, Drama, F/F, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingKite/pseuds/wanderingKite
Summary: A story about two women, and how their relationship is affected by the fact that one of them can "redo" her days through the use of a save point.





	Save Point

**Author's Note:**

> I erred on the side of making the margin CSS more compatible with a mobile aspect ratio. You may find this easier to read on desktop if you make your window narrower. Sorry for the inconvenience if you are reading on desktop!

**INT. THE ROOM -- NIGHT**

The room has a small couch, some small dressers, a bed with a bedside table, some windows. On the walls are some art and a mirror. Off to the side of the room is a pulsating SAVE POINT.

TITLES: Sunday, September 14th

BEA enters through the door, a put-together and disciplined woman, but currently flustered.

BEA  
Fuck! I can’t believe I said that!

LU enters behind her, a placid lady with a hippy librarian look. Lu leans against the wall while taking off her shoes.

LU  
I really don’t think they took it personally…

Bea FLINGS HER PURSE across the room.

BEA  
How could they not? Their brother just lost his house and then I make that stupid joke...

She strides toward the save point, and reaches her hand out.

LU (concerned)  
What are you doing?

BEA  
Going back to last night, of course. I don’t want to have said that.

Lu walks up behind Bea and puts her arms around her. She squeezes Bea, puts her face against Bea’s shoulder and says something garbled into Bea’s back. She inflects it in a silly way and we see the playfulness in her expression.

Bea, trying to hide her amusement, turns around in Lu’s embrace and puts her hands on Lu’s waist.

BEA  
Pardon?

LU  
I said, “how often are you going to keep redoing days for such little things?” It wears on you, I can tell. You have to do the whole day over. It must be exhausting. And I can’t even share it with you because you’re the only one that remembers. And some days you do over and over...

BEA (over her)  
This isn’t a little thing --

LU (cont.)  
...and over and over…

Lu begins rotating around with Bea’s hands still on her hips, like a record spinning on its table.

LU (cont., smiling)  
..and over and over and over…

Bea breaks into a smile.

BEA  
Fine! But when they stop inviting us to things, I’m blaming you.

Lu jumps onto the bed.

LU  
Just save the day and come to bed you worrywort.

Bea puts her hand over the save point.

A JRPG-STYLE GAME MENU  
Exactly like the one from Final Fantasy 7. It shows Bea and Lu in the “party” along with some stats next to their portraits. (For [reference](https://youtu.be/Ccnlh3pnYxA?list=PL85002125B482FF1B&t=489) )

The cursor selects “Save.”

The slot selection menu appears, and the cursor selects “SLOT 1”

The save data menu appears, and a save file shows Bea and Lu’s faces along with the length of Bea’s lifetime as the “playtime.”

The cursor selects the save file and Bea’s progress is saved.

**INT. THE ROOM -- MORNING**

Lu and Bea are laying in bed, asleep. The curtains are drawn, it’s very early.

TITLES: Monday, September 15

A phone alarm goes off and Bea, closer to the edge, shuts it off. She gets up, stretches, and does some high knees. The stomping sound makes Lu open one eye and roll so her back is to Bea. She pulls the covers up.

Bea begins to pick out clothes and examine herself in the mirror.

LU (sleepily)  
Good luck on your presentation.

BEA  
Everything is under control.

LU (mumbling)  
...as usual.

**INT. THE ROOM -- EVENING**

Lu is sitting on the couch reading, her backpack is on the ground nearby, open, like she’d rifled through it for something and left it there..

THE DOOR FLIES OPEN and Bea charges in, almost tripping over Lu’s backpack.

BEA  
Can you clean up your shit!? Holy fuck.

Lu sighs and closes her book. She waits for it...

BEA  
Sorry.

LU  
Rough day?

BEA  
You don’t even want to hear it.

Bea STRIDES TO THE SAVE POINT.

LU  
I’m happy to listen --

BEA (over Lu)  
May I?

Lu swallows her offer, composes herself for a moment, and then thinks about her day.

LU  
Yeah, I guess that’s fine. Is that really -- ?

BEA (over Lu again)  
Thanks.

Bea turns toward the save point and puts her hand over it.

GAME MENU  
This time the “Start Screen” -- with a “New Game” and “Load” option.

The cursor selects “Load”.

The slot selection menu appears, and the cursor selects “SLOT 1”

The save data menu appears, and the save file from the previous night appears. The cursor selects it.

**INT. THE ROOM -- MORNING**

Bea is sitting up in bed working on her presentation on her computer. Lu is laying next to her, asleep. There are three crushed energy drink cans on the floor.

TITLES: Monday, September 15th

The phone alarm goes off. Bea is so intent on her work that she doesn’t stop to turn it off right away…

LU  
Bea, what the fuuuuuck….

Bea reaches over and dismisses the alarm while still looking at her computer.

BEA  
Sorry, sorry. Got to get this just right.

LU (half-asleep)  
You can do it! I believe in you! Just also let me sleep, ‘kay? Great.

**INT. THE ROOM -- EVENING**

Lu is on the couch reading again, when Bea enters, this time triumphant. She does a little twirl and hops over Lu’s backpack, in the same place on the floor.

BEA  
Did you know…

She does a high kick

BEA  
That I am amazing?

LU (beaming)  
Wow, it went that well?

A beat. Something crosses Lu’s mind.

LU  
Did you, you know…

She looks toward the save point.

Bea furrows her brow.

BEA  
What does that matter?

LU  
It doesn’t I guess.

Bea crashes on the couch next to Lu and puts her arms around her.

BEA  
I do it all for us, you know?

LU  
I know.

**INT. THE ROOM -- EVENING**  
Lu’s stuff is everywhere. She’s been stressed out and that makes her go through her things -- but not necessarily put them back where they go. Lu is moving around the room, picking up and examining her things as she speaks. Bea sits on the couch.

TITLES: Thursday, October 15th

LU  
I can tell you’re doing it all the time. Redoing days over and over.

BEA  
It’s not even that much. And you can’t even tell, so I don’t know why you’re so worried about it.

Lu turns to face Bea.

LU  
I can tell because of you! You’re never here with me.

BEA  
I come home straight to you every night, just like you demand!

LU (faltering)  
It’s not a demand, I just...want to spend time with you. You can barely stay awake in the evening, I want the old you back.

BEA  
You want to keep me in a little box, you won’t let me change or grow!

LU  
I want you to grow, I just want to be able to grow with you!

BEA  
You’re just jealous that I can keep my life in order! I’m sorry you can’t, but I’m not going to let my life be terrible just because you can’t do what I do.

Lu looks ready to retort, but deflates.

LU  
You’re right. You can do this, and I can’t.

She picks up her keys and opens the door.

BEA  
Oh come on, you’re acting like a child.

Lu doesn’t respond and leaves, shutting the door behind her.

GAME MENU

The cursor selects “Load”.

The slot selection menu appears, and the cursor selects “SLOT 1”

The save data menu appears, and the save file from October 15th appears. The cursor selects it.

**INT. THE ROOM -- EVENING**  
The room is set up exactly as before, Lu moving around, and Bea on the couch.

TITLES: Thursday, October 15th

LU  
I can tell you’re doing it all the time. Redoing days over and over.

BEA  
I know that it’s been difficult for you to deal with.

Lu stops pacing, incensed.

LU  
It would be difficult for anyone to deal with!

Bea gets up from the couch and puts her hands on Lu’s shoulders, but Lu shrugs them off.

LU  
I don’t want that right now.

Bea does an exaggerated “hands off” gesture.

BEA  
Fine, but look at this…

She goes over to her purse and rummages through it. She takes out a pretty necklace and shows it to Lu, expecting her to soften…

LU  
You’re not listening to me at all! You think you can solve this with gifts? You need to hear me and you never listen...

She stops, processing what she’s saying, realizing how it all adds up.

LU  
This isn’t working for me anymore. I’m sorry, Bea, I’ve got to go.

BEA  
No, Lu, please.

Lu gathers some of her things into the backpack.

Bea sits on the couch and puts her face in her hands.

LU  
Bye, Bea.

Lu walks out the door.

GAME MENU

The cursor selects “Load”.

The slot selection menu appears, and the cursor selects “SLOT 1”

The save data menu appears, and the save file from October 15th appears. The cursor selects it.

**INT. THE ROOM -- EVENING**  
Lu is already gathering her things this time. Bea is sitting on the couch, like she might be able to draw Lu in with pure will -- like star being drawn into a black hole.

TITLES: Thursday, October 15th

BEA  
Lu, I love you, don’t go, please.

LU  
“Love” is just a word Bea, what matters is how you show it.

BEA  
How can you say that? I show you every day by how hard I work for us!

LU  
That’s how you show love, but that’s not how I feel loved. I’m sorry. I need to go.

Lu leaves.

GAME MENU

The loading animation.

**INT. THE ROOM -- EVENING**  
The door is open, Lu is crossing the threshold.

TITLES: Thursday, October 15th

BEA  
Lu, I’ll do anything…

LU  
It’s because of what you’ve done that I have to go, Bea.

GAME MENU

The loading animation.

**INT. THE ROOM -- EVENING**  
We’re back to the beginning of the fight, Lu pacing, and Bea on the couch.

TITLES: Thursday, October 15th

LU  
I can tell you’re doing it all the time. Redoing days over and over.

BEA  
I know. It’s been hard on me too. I’m sorry.

She pats the couch.

BEA (cont.)  
Come sit down with me.

Lu goes and sits down but her posture is defensive, tense. Bea starts to reach out, but remembers, and stops.

BEA  
I know I haven’t been listening like I should. That I haven’t been for a while.

Lu’s posture softens a bit.

BEA  
You matter to me, and I want you to feel loved by how I act. I want to keep living a life I feel is good --

LU (over her)  
There are so many good ways to live that are different than this --

BEA (over her)  
I know. I know that. And I know that this is happening because of what I’ve done. This situation is weird, and it would be difficult for anyone to deal with. I really appreciate you putting up with it.

LU  
Bea, I want to believe you.

BEA  
You can!

LU  
You’re saying things I’ve waited so long to hear. That you really get how hard it is for me. That you want to love me --

Bea, trying to press her advantage, reaches out and touches Lu’s shoulder. She doesn’t pull away.

BEA  
But “love” is just a word, right? What matters is how you show it? I’m going to show you, I promise. I promise you.

Lu pulls back, putting it together, sensing the only possible explanation behind Bea’s sudden burst of empathy (bordering on telepathy).

LU  
Oh my god. Have I...did you…?

Bea, a terrible liar, tries to look innocent.

BEA  
What?

LU  
Fuck Bea, we’ve done this before, haven’t we?

Lu stands up, points her finger at Bea.

LU  
That’s how you’re saying everything that’s on my mind, word for word.

BEA  
I just wanted to…

LU (over her)  
This is fucking sick, Bea! You are sick! Let me go! You need to let me out of this!

Bea is silent.

Lu snatches up her things.

LU  
This will never work no matter how many times you make me do it.

She leaves, slamming the door.

**INT. THE ROOM -- EVENING**

There is no more art on the walls, and none of Lu’s things are visible. The furniture is rearranged, but the save point is in the same place.

TITLES: Thursday, October 22

Bea enters, exhausted. Her clothes are more reserved than before. She sighs and sets her things down.

She walks slowly to the save point and puts her hand over it.

GAME MENU

Now Bea is the only one in the party. Lu’s face is gone.

The cursor hovers on “Save”, but does not select it.

INSERT Bea’s hand over the save point.

GAME MENU

The cursor still on “Save.”

The menu closing.

INSERT Bea’s hand moving off the save point.

FADE TO BLACK


End file.
